dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Proinsias Cassidy (Preacher)
Meeting Tulip and Jesse Cassidy was in his pickup truck when Tulip O'Hare held at him at gunpoint and tried to steal it. He refused, but offered to drive her. She took him up on his offer, and the two made their way toward Annville. There they found Jesse Custer, a reverend, and Tulip's ex-boyfriend. He told them of Genesis, a child of an angel and a demon that had merged with him, giving him the power of mind control, through spoken commands. The three eventually found out that God had gone missing, and Jesse resolved to find him. Tulip and Cassidy joined him. Separation Cassidy told Jesse of Simon Coltrane, a friend of his who specialized in religious phenomena. Jesse thought thought that Simon could help him find God, but Simon turned out to be a serial-killer known as the Reaver-Cleaver. Jesse and Tulip narrowly escaped death, and Cassidy felt guilty, so he decided to separate himself from the group. He traveled to San Francisco to meet with Greta, and old girlfriend of his. Soon after he arrived, she died of a heroin overdose, so Cassidy and Jesse contacted each other, and the two tried to find out who gave her the heroin. They found out that Bob Glover and Freddy Allen had hired her as a mule, and that the heroin was supposed to go to Jesus DeSade, a local businessman with odd sexual tastes. Jesse, Tulip, and Cassidy ended up at one of DeSade's legendary orgies, and Cassidy was kidnapped while trying to save Tulip from Herr Starr by pretending to be Jesse. Meeting God Cassidy was taken to Masada, where it was quickly realized that he wasn't who he claimed. Starr hired a special torturer to interrogate him. While Jesse was storming Masada, God stopped time to speak to Cassidy. He gave him the same message he had given Tulip: Tell Jesse to stop searching. Les Enfants du Sang Cassidy accompanied Jesse and Tulip to New Orleans, where Xavier would help Jesse speak to Genesis. There, Cassidy told Tulip that he was in love with her, though she did not feel the same way. Cassidy was also immediately recognized by Les Enfants du Sang, a sinister organization dedicated to vampires. Cassidy had previously killed their leader, Eccarius, a vampire himself, so they wanted revenge. They tried to kill Cassidy, Tulip and Jesse, but they were all killed instead. Friends No More Cassidy was present during the standoff between Jesse, Starr, and the Saint of Killers, and was on the plane when Jesse, Tulip and him tried to escape. However, when Starr's E.M.P. hit, Jesse was flung from the plane, and though Cassidy tried to save him, Jesse plummeted to the ground, and was presumed dead.. Tulip fell into a deep depression, and Cassidy kept her with a constant supply of drugs and alcohol. He took advantage of her emotionally weakened state to have sex with her. Tulip eventually came to her senses, shooting him and leaving. He tracked her to Amy Grinderbinder's apartment, where he found out that Jesse was alive. Jesse scared him away, but made plans to meet later. The anger between the two over Tulip climaxed in a duel. Cassidy eventually killed himself, but it was later revealed that he had struck a deal with God. As a result, he came back to life, no longer a vampire. | Powers = * : After being bitten, and transformed into a vampire, Cassidy gained many supernatural powers and abilities. ** : As a vampire, Cassidy possess a far greater sense of smell than any normal human. ** : As a vampire, Cassidy is functionally immortal and cannot die by any ordinary means, and does not appear to physically age. ** : Cassidy is able to heal wounds at a faster rate than normal humans, and can accelerate the speed of his healing by consuming blood. ** : As a vampire, Cassidy possesses significantly enhanced strength, to the point where he can easily overpower a normal man. ** : As a vampire, Cassidy possesses significantly enhanced speed, greater than any normal human. ** : As a vampire, Cassidy is far more resilient than any normal human. | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}